


A hand to hold (or maybe two)

by conbradtrisjames



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Other, Pansexual Character, Romantic Fluff, insecuretentoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conbradtrisjames/pseuds/conbradtrisjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that they were okay, he thought that all three of them would be okay, not just them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aren't we supposed to be fine?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm going to attempt to write a multi chapter fanfic based on my ot3 rather than a oneshot or songfic :)  
> And Tentoo's name will be John Smith in this story!

John watched the Doctor and Rose walking in front of him, holding hands and giggling together whilst he trailed behind. He thought that they were okay, he thought that all three of them would be okay, not just them. Of course not, of course it wasn't okay, not when he thought that he was part of the team. He clenched his fists and followed them, glaring at their backs as they returned to the TARDIS. Maybe he could just stay out here for a while, see whether they actually notice that he'd left and was no longer following them, and that was what he done.

It was London, so he pretty much knew his way around, so he followed his instinct and walked towards the bookshop. Once he entered, he ran around happily and started reading a book called 'The Catcher In The Rye', sitting on the chair with his legs out reading the book until it was closing time. He put the book away, and reluctantly left the shop. 

He was able to forget the pain, hurt and anger towards the Doctor and Rose when reading, but now he'd stopped, everything had came back to him. He ruffled his hair and bit his lip, they weren't here, and he feared that he was right, that they wouldn't even realise that he was missing. He clenched his fists, and headed towards the pub, today was a great day to get drunk, he thought, drown your pain and sorrow, wasn't that what humans did?

He knew that he was pissed, that four glasses was enough, but he was hurt, and the alcohol was making everything seem alright, and so he brought another glass, gulping it down like a dying man lacking oxygen.

He giggled to himself, and stood up, leaving the pub and walking drunkenly down the street, laughing to himself, and then breaking down into quiet sobs. Of course the bloody British weather had to join in with his tears, and drown him with their own. He'd never felt so alone, and right now, all he wanted to see was the TARDIS and his bed, and sleep away the day. Of course he had to go and walk straight into the two people he'd ran away from, The Doctor and Rose.


	2. I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me

"John?" The Doctor whispered, gently pushing John back so that he could check the man over, "have you been drinking?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. John looked away and sighed, "why would you care?" he muttered, pushing the Doctor's hand away from him and shuffled nervously on his feet. "John?" Rose said softly, tilted his head up, and then let go, "what's wrong?" she asked, searching his eyes. John shrugged, "nothing, just leave me alone!" he slurred, barging past them into the TARDIS which was on the opposite street. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut, it wasn't fair and they needed to stop pretending that everything was fine. He flopped himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow, and allowed himself to cry.

"What's wrong with John, Doctor?" Rose asked, looking over at the man grabbing a glass of water and pills. "No idea, but I'm going to go and check on him," he replied, smiling at her. He then kissed her cheek and headed to John's room.

"John?" The Doctor said softly, opening the door. It broke his hearts to see the young man crying into his pillow, and he wanted to do everything he could to make him feel better. "Go away..." John sniffed, turning away from him and curling up into a ball. The Doctor sighed and settled the glass of water and the pills on the side and sat down on the edge of his bed, "no, I want to know what's wrong?" he said, carefully removing the blanket from over John's head. John whimpered quietly, " 's nothing, go to Rose," he said, bitterly, and grabbed the blanket forcefully from his hands. "Right... You really think I'll believe that you're fine? Tell me, John?" he encouraged, gently brushing the man's hair from his eyes, "you're crying and I don't like that," he whispered, "talk to me?". John choked on a sob and squeezed his eyes shut, turning around and resting his head on the Doctor's lap, and closed his eyes, "it's silly," he whimpered, fiddling with the blanket. The Doctor shook his head, and ran his fingers through John's hair, "no it's not, tell me?" John bit his lip and blushed, "you and Rose are so happy together, a...and I feel like I'm in the way, a...and that you both secretly hate me and... you don't want me to be here. A... and I don't know who I'm more jealous of, you or Rose..." he hid his face, "is there something wrong with me? Am I mad? Am I dying?" John asked, panicking as he looked up at the Doctor with fear and anxiety. "Oh my, d...did I just admit that I fancy you as...as well as Rose?" 

John quickly pulled away, "I'm s...sorry!" He said, hoarsely, and stood up, "I'll just um leave you too it!" He called over his shoulder, and brushed passed Rose to hide in Donna's old room, hugging a teddy bear that Donna had left behind, clutching it as if it was his lifeline, until he fell into a deep sleep on her bedroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea if this is any good or not, but please tell me what you think :) Should I carry it on, or should I ditch it?


End file.
